


Too Close for Coincidence

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [62]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Raja knew that the lunar eclipse was going to cause something big to happen.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Too Close for Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 14 'total lunar eclipse'

"Did I not tell you?" the old priest yelled, slamming his drink against the bar, "My feelings are always right. I said something big was going to happen last night, and boy did it!"

Sceptical though he was that the two were related, Gyuna conceded that last night was a total lunar eclipse and also the night when a spaceship from Palma crash landed right on top of Raja's temple. 

"Now are you going to believe me about the demons in the Garuberk Tower, huh?"

"I... admit I have no other explanation for the tower being there," the barkeeper sighed.


End file.
